


Filling The Silence

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo invites his singing despite missing the students.





	Filling The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men Evolution’ nor am I profiting from this.

“Pardon my singing,” Charles hums. “I always feel so delighted around the holidays.” 

Ororo turns away from the sink and shakes her hands dry. Delight from Charles is rare and while his singing is mediocre, she still invites it. Even rarer is the quiet mansion. 

“I will be more delighted once our students return,” she leans against the counter with a sigh, “How many more days?”

His smile becomes sympathetic. The students will return before school. A handful remain behind, but they don't fill the silence.

“I miss them, but will admit peaceful sleeps are quite nice.” 

“I miss them.”


End file.
